


Don't Get Caught In The Fireplace

by silence_since_silence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Floo Network, Illegal Activities, Innuendo, Kneeling, M/M, Memories, POV Harry Potter, Phone Sex, Post-Canon, Potions, Semi-Public Sex, the Harry Potter way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silence_since_silence/pseuds/silence_since_silence
Summary: Harry prepares for a meeting with Draco.





	Don't Get Caught In The Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 6 of [HP_May_Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Prompts: navy, nails, floo/phone sex

Harry gathers bottles of potions on a low navy-blue ottoman beside the fireplace in his bedroom in Grimmauld Place. He has been putting off preparation for what he and Draco are about to do to avoid being embarrassed if Kreacher came in for any unexpected cleaning. Now that Harry has given Kreacher orders neither to interrupt him nor enter the room for the next hour, and now that their meeting is only four minutes away, Harry really does need to get everything ready.

As he prepares, Harry thinks back to his aunt and uncle's living room and the fireplace there that they used to keep boarded up. The explosion of splintered wood on the floor and tables and of nails in couch cushions that the room became when Mr. Weasley blasted his way through the boards the summer of the Quidditch World Cup was worth any snide remarks the Dursleys made to Harry the following year. Harry laughs a little at the memory.

He thinks maybe he should tell Draco that story. Draco would laugh, and the increased good opinion he would have of Mr. Weasley for temporarily scaring some muggles - and these muggles in particular, which Draco specifically dislikes on Harry's behalf - couldn't hurt, either.

That story will have to wait for another time, though. Harry and Draco only have a set amount of time in which to do this before Draco's friend at the Floo Network's monitoring department will return to her post.

The illicit nature of their meeting and the adrenaline from the fear of getting caught have Harry on edge already.

Harry knows that even though he'll be calling at Malfoy Manor, Draco's parents are away on holiday for the week. Still, the Manor fireplace connected to the Floo Network is in a very public room. The chances of someone walking in on Draco in that part of the house are far greater than the chances of anyone walking in on Harry.

They could still get caught by the authorities. Illegal Use of Public Transportation Systems isn't _too_ serious a crime on its own, but it would be coupled with some exposure and indecency laws that could get complicated given the public _and_ very private nature of their meeting.

When Harry said all of this to Draco, Draco looked at him funny. He wanted to know why Harry was worrying so much about the rules when it is so out of character for him to do so.

Harry still thinks what he thought then: that this is a different kind of rule-breaking because people aren't in danger and there aren't any mysteries to be solved by poking around in other people's business.

At which point Draco reminded him that there are many mysteries he has yet to solve about Harry for which he intends to do much poking around.

Harry couldn't really argue with that logic.

Twenty seconds to go until their time starts, and Harry has yet to warm up. Before he can do more than unbutton his shirtsleeves and kneel down on the knee pad he keeps there for Floo calls, the empty grate in front of him bursts to life with green flames.

Only Draco's voice comes through.

"Are you ready for me, Potter?" Draco asks. Even without seeing his face, Harry can tell Draco has a smug smile on his face.

"Yes, Draco," Harry says.

The next part of Draco that comes through the fire is his unclothed and already hard cock.

And that's all.

"Go on. I know how you like to start," Draco's voice says from the other side.

Harry can feel himself start to salivate. He puts his hands on the low grate bar and leans forward until he can put out his tongue to lick the head of Draco's cock.

Twenty-nine minutes and forty-five seconds left.


End file.
